


Duskborn

by TheVoidInMyHead



Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [6]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidInMyHead/pseuds/TheVoidInMyHead
Summary: Experimental micro fiction.
Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646728





	Duskborn

When I started puking up my food, I blamed it on an upset stomach. When I started collapsing during the day at work, I blamed it on not getting enough sleep at night. When I attacked my coworker and drank his blood, I was out of excuses. I couldn't blame this on my mental health. This was beyond that. It was unnatural. They had pulled me off him, they had called the hospital and they had sent me away to be locked up at the nearest mental ward because I had become a danger to others and to be honest, to myself. I had met someone like me there. Well, not quite. They were more than me. One of the psychiatrists at the mental ward, the one who only worked the night shift, she also drank the blood of other people. She would sneak me blood bags and made sure that one of the nurses who worked during day time knew that I would be fine even if I skipped all my meals. After a few weeks they released me again and my psychiatrist had given me her card with a handwritten note on it. It had read: Call me tomorrow. I'd like to celebrate your release with you.


End file.
